Volition
by SinfulFlower
Summary: IT was Kid's fault that they were stuck on this damn roller coaster. Oneshot, Kid x Liz Rated "M" to be safe


They went wherever Patty beckoned them. Perhaps "dragged" was a better verb than beckoned. The way she pulled her partners through the amusement park by their wrists didn't leave Kid and Liz much choice than to go where her fingers pointed. It had taken all the bribing and pleading he could managed just to be allowed two minutes to visit the restroom fifteen minutes previous. There didn't seem to be any way out of heeding the girl's every command for the rest of the night. Liz and her miester could only glance at each other and groan in discontentment, having long since ceased trying to liberate themselves from Patty's iron death grip.

Of course, it was only a matter of time before the two older of the three were in line, completely against their volition, with Patty, awaiting the hellish nightmare they had been making such an effort to avoid.

That damned roller coaster.

It was a scourge on all of mankind. The turns and loops were all so sudden, and random. There was nothing orderly about the fucking beasts. They frightened Liz, too, with their sickening speed and height. Kid didn't blame her. Even without their asymmetry and their horrid, crud layouts, they were intimidating. Why Patty found such enjoyment in their twists and bumps, neither Kid nor Liz could fathom.

"It's getting late, Patty." Kid noted, stifling a yawn as if to prove his case. "And the line's long. We should get back to our hotel soon. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

Patty shook her head and stamped her foot stubbornly.

"No!" her voice was firm. "These kinds of things are always better at night. It won't be the same at noon."

Kid sighed, looking off into the distance at rapidly fading sun. Trying to reason with Patty was futile. Besides, he didn't have much of a choice than to go along with it. He had sold out his own free will all those fifteen minutes ago when he had chosen to give in to Patty's outrageous demands rather than to piss himself, allowing the hyper girl to do as she pleased until midnight. Damn, the things a full bladder did to one's rational thinking.

Liz and Kid exchanged glances. Liz's gaze was pointed and accusing. In all honesty, it _had _been Kid's fault for claiming a large soda to himself. Still, he hated to take the blame for such awkward matters, even if it could have been helped. The shinigami lifted his hands defensively. Even so, Liz and Kid both knew they were in the same boat. Right now, the last thing either one wanted to do was ride a roller coaster with Patty. A steep, asymmetrical, fast, chaotic roller coaster.

And, because of Kid, they had to.

Kid hadn't realized until now, when the trio was about five minutes away from their impending demise, that Liz was trembling, trembling in such a manner that was characteristic of Kid when someone pointed out his striped, horribly asymmetrical hair. Through a somewhat normal analogy, she was shaking worse than a small, violently ill child with one too many blankets. Liz, too, caught sight of Kid's whitened, shaking knuckles, which he had been trying fruitlessly to conceal behind behind his back.

"Are you alright, Liz?" the latter murmured, draping his arm over the older sister's shoulders. Liz stiffened at the gesture.

"_I'm _fine, yeah, but you're shaking."

Kid looked away, blushing. He couldn't deny his displeasure and unease at the structure looming above him, blocking out the moon's creepy, sadistic grin. When he thought about it, maybe his knees _were_ shaking slightly, and maybe his teeth _were _chattering...

_Alright!_ Fine! So maybe he was scared. Just a little, of course! _Nothing, _could ever truly scare Death the Kid...right?

If he could have slowed down the line, then he would have. All too soon, Patty was dragging her struggling companions onto the horrid ride. The sinking pit in Kid's stomach confirmed that, like it or not, he was indeed scared. From the look on her face, the same was true for Liz.

"Patty..." all confidence was drained from her voice. "Do we _have _to do this?"

"Of course!" Patty chirped in reply. "You can't go to the amusement park and _not _ride the roller coaster at least once! It'll be fun!"

"Right...fun." Liz was unconvinced.

Kid was stuck in the middle. At least, though, it was perfectly symmetrical like this. Had it been any other way, he would've downright refused to ride. Though, if refusal was an option, he would have picked it long ago. Patty was on his right, looking like she would explode if she were any happier. On his left, Liz fought back tears.

Slowly, painstakingly, the black and red cars began their ascent up the first hill. The drop was long, but it was over quickly. Liz squealed, gripping the sides of the seat tightly.

Guilt pooled in Kid's stomach. Liz was upset, and it was his fault. Although...something puzzled the boy. There was a clear solution. Even in her terrified state, Liz must have realized it...yet she remained, bracing herself for the next drop. Her arm rubbed against Kid's, and he gasped softly, blushing. He didn't, however, flinch away. If anything, he moved in closer.

The next drop was almost as tall as the first. Patty whooped and grinned, and Kid merely ignored her. Liz was more important, for the time being. She tensed up beside him, rooting her feet firmly on the floor of the car.

Kid put his arm around her.

The simple gesture spoke louder than words. Liz burrowed her face into Kid's chest. The scarlet tint to his cheeks flared up. As they neared the top of the hill, Kid smiled in the direction of the sun, just as its last rays vanished from view. At that moment, Kid and Liz shared one thought. Maybe Patty had been right.

_Perhaps these things really were better at night._

As the rapid descent downward began, something in the air was different, as though all the tension had been simply blown away with a leaf-blower.

Patty wasn't the only one laughing.

Even as the car screeched to a halt, and even as Patty gleefully stood and skipped off the ride, followed closely by her teammates, Liz clutched Kid's arm tightly, though no longer in fear. Judging from the notable bulge in his pants, Kid had no objections. His arm remained wrapped tightly, protectively, around her. Patty twirled and hopped ahead.

"What now, Patty?" Kid sounded tired, but there was an unmistakable smile on his face.

"Huh? Oh, we can go back now."

Startled, Kid glanced at the clock in the center of the park.

"Are you sure, Patty?" he inquired. "You still have a few more hours."

"I'm sure!" There was something mischievous about her grin. "I've already done everything I wanted to."

"You can run on ahead, Patty." Liz spoke suddenly. "I...forgot something."

"Okey-dokey!"

Liz waited until her sister was out of sight before she turned to Kid, taking his hands in hers and gazing into his calm, golden eyes.

"What did you forget?" he met her stare evenly.

"This."

Liz leaned forward. Her arms went around Kid's neck in a soft embrace.

And their lips gently met.

Kid's breath hitched, and his blush deepened. A drop of blood ran from his nose.

He didn't flinch away.

Somewhere, hidden in a bush, Patty's fist pumped in the air, he mouth open in a silent cheer.

She had done everything she wanted to.


End file.
